


¡Haikyuu en Cuarentena!

by Missnasa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apestan, Coronavirus, Cuarentena, Entrenamientos virtual, Gen, enserio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnasa/pseuds/Missnasa
Summary: Ukai tenía que haber sabido que a los chicos la cuarentena no los distanciaría del voleibol. Entonces ¿por qué parecía ser el único que disfrutaba de los entrenamientos virtuales?
Kudos: 3





	¡Haikyuu en Cuarentena!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Teniendo en cuenta la pandemia que ahora esta sucediendo, me sorprende que nadie aún haya hecho una historia de cuarentena. Este one shot se basa en mis propias experiencias con entrenos virtuales (y eso que no conté algunas más vergonzosas).
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

Ukai era un buen entrenador, él lo sabía, pero no era alguien que tomase la iniciativa. Él solía ser el tipo de persona que esperaba a que alguien lo motivara, como Takeda, y después él lo haría por todos los medios, porque aunque no solía iniciar ningún proyecto, él era alguien increíblemente perseverante. Cuando inició la cuarentena se dijo "Vaya, que putada, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?" y se encerró en su casa como todo ciudadano responsable.

Debió saber que ni la cuarentena podría detener las ansias de entrenar de su equipo.

No había pasado ni un mes de confinamiento, cuando recibió la primera llamada. Takeda le preguntaría como se encontraba, le desearía buena suerte y colgaría. A Ukai tan solo la llamada le parecería extraña, no eran tan cercanos más allá del Voleibol, por lo que no tendían ninguna conversación interesante y las llamadas parecían algo innecesarias. 

No fue cuando recibió la cuarta llamada que se dio cuenta de que el maestro quería algo, específicamente de él. Ese día Ukai atendía la tienda, porque de su familia era el único joven que podría sobrevivir al virus, y por supuesto, era una de las únicas labores que el gobierno no había prohibido realizar, después de todo la gente aún necesitaba comer. Cuando sonó el timbre de su celular, estaba leyendo una revista con su tapabocas bien puesto. Contestó sin revisar quien lo llamaba con un saludo simple y cortes, la voz de Takeda le saludo igual y allí comenzó una conversación no tan casual. 

La llamada tenía toda la pinta de terminar igual que todas las anteriores, pero Ukai no lo permitió. Antes de que colgara, el entrenador interrumpió.

"Muy bien, Takeda, dime por qué me has estado llamando estos días ¿Pasa algo?"

"Solo quería saludar, perdón si mis llamadas fueron descorteces."

"No me vengas con eso, no me llamabas antes de la cuarentena ¿Qué cambió?" Ukai resopló un poco con sarcasmo, pero el tapabocas absorbió mucho del sonido. Apostaría que Takeda ni siquiera lo escuchó.

"Tienes razón, te quería preguntar ¿Has recibido mensajes del equipo?"

"No, la cuarentena es estricta así que creo que, de todas maneras, no podría hacer mucho."

"¿Qué tanto sabes de la educación virtual?"

"Solo lo que han mostrado en las noticias."

"Eso es suficiente. Entonces sabes que todos los alumnos tienen acceso a internet y medios de comunicación brindados por el gobierno."

"Sí..." Ukai alargó un poco la í con incertidumbre, por alguna razón no le gustaba por donde se estaba desviando la conversación.

"¡Perfecto! Estarás de acuerdo conmigo si te digo que el encierro puede hacer que el equipo pierda nivel." El rubio solo hizo un sonido de acuerdo, por lo que el otro continuó sin esperar más respuesta "Y ninguno de los dos queremos que eso ocurra."

"Sí, pero no podemos hacer mucho."

"En eso te equivocas."

"¿Ah?"

"Tengo los correos de todos los chicos (soy su maestro, no actúes sorprendido) y ellos tienen posibilidad de conectarse siempre a una clase virtual, entonces..." La última palabra golpeo a Ukai con un poco de sentido, pero se negó a creerlo del todo ¡Voleibol en la casa! Destruirían primero los cuadros y luces a su alrededor antes de lograr entrenar. Pero extrañaba (solo un poco, cállate) a sus alumnos y quizás la idea no era tan mala.

"Entonces quieres que los entrene a distancia."

"Exacto."

"Muy bien maestro, pero si algo pasa usted corre con toda la responsabilidad."

"¡Hecho!"

Y esa conversación fue como un pacto que selló su destino, y lo dejó en la situación en que Ukai estaba en este momento. Fue el primero en ingresar a la sala que el maestro le había dado por un link, se suponía que esta era la primera reunión y lo único que tendría que hacer sería esperar a que todos se conectaran. El siguiente en aparecer fue Sugawara, su cuadrito mostraba una foto. Takeda le había explicado que eso significaba que tenía desactivada la cámara. Saludó al chico y luego todo quedó en silencio.

Para Ukai era algo incómodo, una parte de él quería comenzar una conversación, pero se contuvo y esperó a que entraran las otras personas. Su reloj digital, que siempre tenía al frente de él, marcó las 4:00 PM, hora del encuentro, y de repente otros 10 cuadritos aparecieron obligando a la aplicación a acomodarlos a todos. Ukai leyó brevemente todos los nombres y se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba uno. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

"Buenas tardes, chicos, vamos a esperar que Narita se una a la clase y empezamos". Recibió una que otra afirmación. Aunque no fue necesario la frase, porque al cabo de unos segundos se pudo escuchar la voz del chico aparecer de la nada.

"... te lo digo mamá, el mar es salado por el semen de las ballenas ... o el vómito, no recuerdo muy bien." No hace falta decir que las risas de todos estalló a la vez. Ukai supuso que el chico olvidó apagar el micrófono y ahora eran parte de una conversación ajena a ellos. El chico solo apagó el micrófono y la cámara, avergonzado quizás.

"Bueno, bueno, calma, ya que estamos todos activos en las cámaras". Todos lo hicieron, todos excepto uno.

"Tsukishima ¿Podrías activar la cámara?" No recibió respuesta, en cambio vio como el icono con forma de nube saltaba con una notificación, la presionó y leyó el mensaje escrito. "¿A qué te refieres con que no tienes cámara?" 

Al momento recibió otro mensaje, casi podía escuchar el tono sarcástico del mocoso. "Sí, no tienes cámara, no soy estúpido, pero pensé que todos los estudiantes han recibido la _misma_ Tablet ¿Por qué los otros si pueden activar la cámara? Háblame por el micrófono."

"No recibí el mismo modelo, tampoco funciona el micrófono." Ukai leyó en voz alta. Era una mentira evidente, no solo evidente sino descarada. Pero estaba muy viejo para discutir con adolescentes y de todas maneras esa reunión solo era un ensayo, así que lo dejó pasar.

Aclaró su voz y empezó a dictar instrucciones. Que si calentaran corriendo en un mismo punto, luego subiendo y bajando de una silla, en fin, una rutina completa de ejercicios estáticos que todos podrían hacer sin causar un mayor destrozo. Todos parecían acatar las órdenes a la perfección y de cierta manera Ukai pensaste que esto del entrenamiento virtual no era tan complicado. 

"Kageyama ¿Podrías acomodar tu cámara? Solo estoy viendo tu cabeza y necesito ver tus pies." El chico detuvo sus repeticiones de sentadillas e hizo lo pedido, pero no como lo esperaba Ukai. "Kageyama, baja más tu cámara". Y es que si no lo hacía, Ukai estaba condenado a ver la entrepierna del menor toda la clase. Era evidente que no manejaba muy bien el tema de acomodar en un buen lugar la cámara. Contabilizo las veces que se cayó la cámara después de ello. Unas diez veces en total en solo cinco minutos. 

Ukai deseaba parar la clase, correr hacia la casa del chico, y acomodar la maldita cámara, porque ya se estaba mareando del vaivén. En cambio, acomodó su tapabocas e ignoró el cuadrito del chico. Tenía que pedirle indicaciones a Takeda sobre como podía dejar de ver un participante, debería existir esa opción ¿Cierto? 

Pasó dándole click por a todos los participantes, se detuvo cuando vio a Hinata no hacer los ejercicios y tratar de apartar a su hermanita de la clase. Estaba vestida con ropa deportiva y al parecer quería pertenecer al entreno. El micrófono estaba desactivado, pero podía escuchar la conversación. O lo que creía que era.

"No puedes estar en mi entreno, vete". "Quiero hacer ejercicio cooooontigoooo". "No. Vamos que mi profesor se va a enfadar". "Me voy a quedar aquí". "Que no". "Que sí". "No." "Si." "No." "Si." "Que noooo." "Que siiiiií". "Mamaaaá Natsu me esta molestandooooo". "Noooo Mamaaaaá Shoyo me pegoooo". 

De la nada la hermanita empezó a llorar, muy fuerte, mientras Hinata hacía gestos horrorizados para que se callara. En un momento apareció la mamá de Hinata con una chancla en la mano y le pegó a ambos en la cabeza. Se llevó a Natsu que aún lloraba y Hinata retomó los ejercicios con una mirada llorosa. Ukai empezaba a amar un poquito más los dramas familiares.

Terminó de pasar por todos los estudiantes cuando escuchó el inicio de una telenovela a todo volumen. Ukai pasó por todos los participantes cuando vio al único que no tenía lo desactivado: Tanaka. Como había hecho antes, se centró en el cuadrito del chico. 

"¿Podrías bajar el volumen? Estoy entrenando"

"No molestes Ryu, es hora de la telenovela y estás acaparando toda la sala". Reconoció la voz de la hermana. Al parecer hoy era el día de los dramas familiares.

_"-Jorge Antonio Méndez de la Santísima María, no puedes abandonarme con tus siete hijos y vivir tu sueño de ser mariachi"_ Ukai podía escuchar el diálogo de la telenovela. Hizo una mueca compadeciendo a Tanaka, eran una de las telenovelas mexicanas que a su abuelo le encantaban ver y que solían durar más de dos horas.

"Tanaka, desactiva el micrófono para no interrumpir el entreno". Ukai decidió reprenderlo porque no quería que el grupo soportara también la tortura, el chico lo acató la orden más rápido que todas las abdominales que había hecho antes.

Los últimos treinta minutos de la clase pasaron volando, aunque no había hecho nada relacionado con el balón porque aún no estaba seguro si todos lo tenían. Ukai se divirtió viendo como la serie intensiva de CrossFit los había dejado agotados. Y cuando se despidió de los chicos, les dijo que todos tendrían que estar dentro de dos días a la misma hora. 

El rubio definitivamente se divirtió en la clase. Aunque, al parecer, los chicos no tanto.


End file.
